Trying
by RainaMoe44
Summary: It's been 2 years since the traveling trio separated and a lot has changed. Fuu is cold and she knows how to fight, Mugen's been thinking and searching for Fuu, and Jin is with Shino. Their fate is decided once again when Fuu meets up with Mugen... How will Mugen react when he sees Fuu again? How will Fuu react? And why is their a bounty on the trios head?
1. Before

**Hey! So I decided to do a fanfic of one of my favorite animes Samurai Champloo! I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Samurai Champloo!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was quiet around the campfire.

Fuu has been very quiet since the two men woke up. They thought she was just in shock. Who wouldn't be?

It's been a weak since those brothers kidnapped her and almost murdered the girl, she was beaten harshly. For a week straight, she didn't sleep and she tended to Mugen's and Jin's wounds. When they woke she only said, "I'm so glad you're okay", nothing else. When they asked her what happened to her at the church, she didn't reply. She just got this heart breaking look on her face.

So now both of the men kept glancing at Fuu worriedly. Mugen looked to Jin and gave him a look, a look that said "Make her talk, please". That surprised Jin, usually Mugen would love this. But Fuu's silence is making the both of them very uneasy.

Jin sighed and smiled warmly at Fuu. He's come to think of Fuu as a little sister. He hates to see her this way.

"Fuu." He said.

Fuu jumped at the sudden voice that filled the silent air. She looked up at Jin, her brown eyes wide. Jin just smiled warmly at her.

"Fuu, sing." He said. Fuu raised a brow, confused by his sudden request. Jin read the confusion in her eyes. "It is our last night together, we should be able to hear you sing at least once." He said.

Fuu oftened hummed to herself, writing in that diary of hers. Mugen scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, as if the bitch could sing." Mugen mumbled, knowing it would get to her.

Fuu glared at Mugen before smiling a blank smile at Jin. "Okay."

Silence once again filled the air as Fuu stared blankly at the fire, the two men stared at her patiently.

 _"We built sandcastles that washed away..."_ Fuu sang quietly.

Mugen's eyes widened slightly. Holy shit. Her voice was soft and angelic, yet strong. This girl could sing. He glanced at Jin who just smiled knowingly, like he knew how good Fuu was. Mugen looked back at the girl, she was still staring at the fire.

 _"I made you cry when I walked away..."_

Fuu knew she hurt her father deeply when she just turned around and was about to walk away. She regretted that decision in the next couple of seconds... Because her father was killed.

 _"And although I promised that I couldn't stay... Every promise don't work out that way..."_

She said that that was all she needed to say to him, that she would never forgive him and never see him again... She wished she hadn't said those words to him.

She wasn't thinking right. Those men... the ones who took her to get to Mugen, she was so distraught and angry and ashamed by everything they did to her... She's so angry.

 _"Dishes smashed on the counter from that last encounter..."_ Fuu sounded so sad.

Mugen wondered what she was talking about. The last encounter? The incident at the church? Was she talking about the brothers and what they did?

 _"Pictures snatched out the frames..."_

Fuu was so angry. She snapped when the men were asleep in their small comas. She smashed every dish in the house, she ripped up off the pictures she once drew for her father. She was just so damn angry.

 _"Bitch, I scratched out your name and your face! What is it about you that I can't erase?!"_ Her voice grew stronger and angrier. Mugen stared with wide eyes and he suddenly got it.

Something horrible happened to Fuu at the church, before he was able to get there... Was she...?

Mugen saw red as he looked to Jin, but Jin shook his head. Mugen deflated when he saw the look on Jin's face, telling him not to say anything. Jin knew she needed to get this out.

Fuu hated those brothers... She hated them for what they did to her. Those monsters... they took something that didn't belong to them. They took her innocence, they took her way of thinking.

Fuu used to see the good in the world, she used to see the world as bright and hopeful. But now it was dark and full of monsters, she was part of the monsters now.

 _"And my heart is broken, 'cause I walked away... I'll show you my scars, but please don't walk away."_ She looked up at Mugen and Jin, they looked startled. Was she talking to them? Fuu sighed and shook her head. _"And I know I promised that I couldn't stay... but every promise don't work out that way..."_

Fuu looked away from the two men. She looked out towards the dark forest. _"Every promise don't work out that way..."_

It grew quiet again and the two men shared the same look of concern. "You have a beautiful voice, Fuu." Jin said. Fuu looked at Jin with a blank face and that startled the both of the men.

"Thanks." She replied.

Mugen looked at the girl impassively. "Girly." He said. Fuu looked at Mugen. "What happened at the church?" He asked.

Fuu sighed and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it." She said. Both of the men sighed dejectedly. Fuu looked up at the full moon and gave it a hard glare. "But I will say that will never happen to me ever again." She said, her voice cold.

Both men looked at her shocked as she stood up. "Where are ya goin'?" Mugen asked.

"For a walk." Fuu replied before walking away.

Mugen and Jin watched as she walked away, both of them worried for the girl. Mugen looked at Jin.

"Is it me or has Fuu gotten... colder?" Mugen asked. Jin sighed and crossed his arms.

"It seems so." He replied.

It was quiet after the short exchange. Neither one would say it, but they didn't want to leave Fuu alone anymore. Though Fuu might not be thinking the same thing.

Mugen stood up abruptly and Jin looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?" Jin asked, already knowing what he was going to do.

"For a walk." Mugen said before walking away.

 **Well that's all folks. The song was Sandcastles by Beyonce. This will be a series and it will be set after the ending of Samurai Champloo.**

 **Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	2. Different

**Thank you Guest for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

 **Well back to it!**

 **I don't own Samurai Champloo!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

Fuu stared at the church, she was back here. She was back at her own personal hell. The place where she was raped, beaten, and almost murdered. The place she was before she lost her father... The place where she lost her innocence and she began to see the world for what it really was.

Fuu knew why she was back here... It was because she wanted to get some familiar thought of Mugen...

It's been two years since the traveling trio parted ways.

Jin, he was like her big brother. Protective but not too meddling. He was there when she was in inner turmoil. Jin was there for her emotionally. She has seen Jin at least once a month since two years ago. He's married to Shino, that woman they met at the brothel. Fuu's very happy for Jin and she adores Shino. Shino is like an elder sister.

But Fuu hasn't seen Mugen since that night two years ago... That night he made love to her and then left her... She never thought of Mugen as family, she thought of Mugen... Well she was in love with him. She didn't know it at the beginning, but she has been since she first set eyes on him.

When he turned around without a second thought, she swore she would never let another man get as close as he did. And she didn't by choice...

Fuu shook her head. No, she's not going to get into that right now.

Fuu looked ahead, staring at the church. This church held a lot of painful memories. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "No matter how hard I try... I can't forget you." She muttered. She suddenly felt angry with herself. "I wonder what you're up to, Mugen."

Mugen staggered forward, irritated and hungry. He was getting tired of this little game his mind was playing on him.

It's been two years since he last saw the girl and she was plaguing his thoughts.

It started with that night, the night she sang to them. She has such a strong voice, then when she left Mugen followed her. He wanted to know what happened to her and she confessed that the brother, Umanosuke, had raped her. She told him that she felt dirty and cold...

 _"I just feel so dirty and I hate everything... I hate what he did to me, I hate that I feel this way... I feel so ugly."_

And Mugen did the only thing he knew to do... He kissed Fuu. She was surprised and considering the experience she just went through, he half expected her to push him away. But she melted into the kiss and it all happened so fast.

Mugen was touching her everywhere, untying her obi and taking off her kimono. Next thing he knew, they had sex and she had said that she always loved him. Mugen panicked and told her that what they did was a mistake. He left her there, crying to herself, and he felt like shit.

So when they parted ways, he did everything he could to get her off of his mind. He drank all the time, he had sex, he traveled, he lived... But every time he drank, he would think of her drunken state that he had once seen her in. Every time he went to a brothel, he picked a whore with brown hair and brown eyes. When he traveled, he'd sometimes turn back to say a snarky comment to her only discover that she wasn't there anymore.

He hated it.

"The bitch is ruining my life."

Mugen isn't stupid, he knew he loved the stupid girl. He's just stubborn. So he decided to search for the girl that's been on his mind, it's been a year since he began to search for her and he couldn't find her anywhere.

Mugen had met up with Jin and couple of weeks ago though...

 _"It's been a while Four-eyes." Mugen said grinning at the man._

 _Jin chuckled and stared at the man before warmly. Mugen was shocked to see such warmth in his eyes, it must have been the woman with him. Mugen knew the woman, it was the whore from the brothel. So JIn decided to take her as his own, huh?_

 _"Hello, Mugen." Jin said._

 _"Who's the broad?" Mugen asked, picking his ear with his right pinkie._

 _The woman smiled brightly at Mugen, already knowing how he was. Jin had talked a lot about the vagrant and the girl who speaks of sunflowers. "Hello, Mugen. I'm Shino, Jin's wife. He's told me a lot about you." Shino said politely._

 _Mugen's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Jin. "So ya grew some balls and married her, didn't know ya had it in ya Fish-face." Mugen joked. Jin just smiled._

 _"Sorry for his language, Shino." Jin said to her quietly. Shino just smiled._

 _"It's okay, dear. I feel like I know Mugen and Fuu already by your stories." Shino said._

 _Mugen froze at her name and tried to look like he didn't care. "So, how is the girly?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Jin looked up at Mugen, his face suddenly serious._

 _"I see her about once a month, we meet up in Edo and catch up on old times... But Fuu... she's not the same girl we knew back then. She's different and cold... She's changed." Jin admitted._

 _Mugen's eyes widened slightly. "Whaddya mean?"_

 _"If fate should decide, that's something you have to see for yourself."_

Mugen sighed and looked ahead. He wondered what Jin meant by that? What had happened to Fuu?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of children playing. He saw a town up ahead, the same town they separated in. He grinned to himself. Maybe he could get some food and some sake.

Mugen hurried ahead, suddenly finding strength at the thought of food and booze. He ran ahead into the village, he stopped and looked around. The place hasn't changed one bit..

"Hey lil' girly. I heard you sing in the bar, how about you and me hook up?"

Mugen turned his head to see a man grabbing a girl's wrist. The girl looked familiar but not really familiar.

She was pale and skinny, scars seen on her body... lots of scars. She wore a short yellow kimono that ended mid-thigh and had sunflowers on it, she wore blank shorts under the kimono that was the same length. Two long daggers rested on each of her thighs, one of them had blue prayer beads. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun with chopsticks and a jade earring was on her left.

Mugen touched his right ear, a jade earring missing. He gave it to Fuu before they left.

After Mugen and Fuu had their little incident, Fuu finally came back to the two men. Mugen was really quiet and so was she. Jin had noticed Fuu's sad expression and gave her his blue prayer beads. She seemed so touched by that simple gesture it annoyed the hell out of Mugen.

Fuu then gave Jin one of her red beads off of her chopsticks and Mugen bugged Fuu for one saying it wasn't fair. Fuu had just rolled her eyes and gave him one, he surprised her by giving her one of his jade earrings.

Mugen touch the red bead that hung on his sword and stared at the girl. Who was that girl?

"I'm giving you one warning to let go." The girl said coldly.

Mugen's eyes widened. He knew that voice. There was no mistaken it...

"C'mon you little bitch! I just wanted to get to know you!" The man said, yanking her arm roughly.

Mugen saw red, nobody hurts her. He pulled out his sword and was about to kill the man, until he just stared in shock.

The girl pulled out one of her daggers and Mugen instantly recognized it as his old tanto he couldn't find. It was lengthened to be a long dagger. The back of the blade rested against her arm as she sliced the man's arm, giving him a cut that would need stitches. The man screamed out but that was soon interrupted when the girl rested the blade against the man's throat.

"You should be thankful I didn't cut your arm." She said coldly. Mugen could see the smirk on her face. "I despise men like you... Thinking you can take what's not yours. I warned you to leave me alone. If you leave me alone, I just might not kill you." She said threatening.

Mugen's arm fell limp to his side as he stared at her in shock. It couldn't be the same girl? Not this girl...

"I'm sorry!" The man shouted fearfully.

The girl pushed the man roughly. "Get before I change my mind, you fucking idiot." She warned. The man ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. "Fucking perverts." She mumbled.

Mugen stared at the girl in shock. "Fuu?" He asked, before he could stop the words.

The girl spun around, her face in a glare and her brown eyes narrowed as she lowered into a defense position. When she saw who it was, she straightened out and stared at the man in shock. It was just as she remembered him.

His black hair was bushier than she remembered, his gray eyes seemed shocked, he still wore that red gi, and a huge sword rested on his back. There he stood, the vagrant who stole her heart.

"Mugen." She whispered, shocked.

Fate would have done this to her now, one the night of her father's death.

"What the hell, Girly?!" Mugen exclaimed shocked. "What's with the get-up? And when did you learn how to handle a weapon?!"

Fuu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you're too loud. What are you doing here, Mugen?" Fuu asked, sounding cold.

"Well... um..." Mugen couldn't say that he was looking for her. His pride wouldn't let him. "Ya gotta place 'round here?" He asked changing the subject.

Fuu sighed and looked away from the pirate. "Yeah... My father's place, follow me." She mumbled, before walking away.

Mugen followed her, staring at her back. She's changed... She's gotten so many scars now and she's skinnier than he remembered. Has she been taking care of herself? Mugen glanced at her weapons. He concluded that one of them used to be his, but the other was her old tanto.

She seemed colder than he remembered, too. Her eyes used to hold a light and she would look at him with adoration. But now her eyes were dull and cold, she glared.

Mugen sighed.

What happened to the girl he fell in love with?

 **Well that's it! Mugen and Fuu are reunited and it's not a good reunion.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	3. Pain Behind The Mask

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing, all your questions will be answered in this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been helping a friend!**

 **Also there will be lemon in this chapter, you have been warned.**

 **Well back to it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Fuu sat across from Mugen, staring at him as he ate two helpings of rice and roasted fish. She shouldn't really be surprised, the guy eats like a pig. Fuu glanced down at her bowl of rice and fish, it was untouched.

She wished she would eat. But she never really has an appetite, she hasn't been sleeping very well either. Not since that night...

 _"Mommy... Hurts..."_

Fuu shook her head. No. She won't think of that night. She can't without breaking down.

Mugen watched Fuu as she stared down at her food. He took this time to examine her. She seemed completely void of any emotion, she looked skinnier than he last saw her but had some kind of aura of around her. Her eyes were dull and cold, not warm or kind. She didn't smile, not anymore.

He knew about the brother, Umanosuke, about what he did to her. He also knew what he did to her. But when he left that morning after their incident, after they parted ways, there was a smile on her face. A sad smile, but a smile.

What else happened to Fuu?

He needed to know, but before he could ask Fuu looked up at him with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here, Mugen? Why have you come back to this place?" She asked.

Mugen looked around the small hut, it looked like nobody has lived here for years. He remembered that Fuu had carried both him and Jin back to this hut after the fight with the brothers. He remembered that she tended to the both day and night, not dealing with her own problems. She took care of them, she brought Mugen back from the brink of death.

"Feelin' nostalgic, I guess." He lied. He still couldn't tell her. Fuu stared at him before shrugging, taking the excuse. She knew he was lying, but she didn't care enough to ask.

"Didn't know nostalgic was in your vocabulary." She muttered. Mugen rolled his eyes.

"What are ya doin' here, Girly? What happened to ya? How did ya learn how to fight?" Mugen asked, leaning towards her.

Fuu sighed, she supposed she should tell him. After all, it did involve him in some type of way.

"What happened to me? Well... A lot happened to me." She said. Mugen stared at her as she looked off towards the wall. He stayed quiet as the air became tense. "After we parted ways, I couldn't settle down like I previously wanted. I didn't want a husband, I didn't want a house, I didn't want anything. It's like traveling was a part of me, my mother always said I had a wandering soul..." She said, smiling sadly. Mugen noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "But soon after I was traveling, I found out I was pregnant." She admitted.

Mugen's eyes widened.

 _Pr... Pregnant?_

"I thought I was carrying the child of the man who took my innocence and comfort... But as fate would have it, it turned out to be your child." She said.

Mugen felt his jaw drop. He had a child? Where was this child?

"She had curly brown hair that seemed like a bush and stormy grey eyes like you... I named her Kaiyo because you liked the ocean so much." She said, thinking back to her baby girl. "But fate decided that shouldn't be in this world."

Mugen felt a pain go through him. He felt pain for his child and the woman before him, the woman he fell in love with.

"Even after I had Kaiyo, I still traveled. I don't know why, I guess I was searching for something. Every month, the last day of the month, we would meet up with Jin and Shino in Edo. Just to reunite and talk about things that were going on in our lives." Fuu explained. Fuu was brought back to that night. "We were traveling to Edo, we were running late because we woke up late and it soon turned night."

 _"Mommy. Tired." Kaiyo said. Her brown curly hair was bushy, Fuu gave up on trying to put it in cute little hairstyles. That hair had a mind of her own. She looked up at Fuu with tired eyes and Fuu smiled warmly at her. She picked up the tanned child and held her tightly._

 _"I know baby. Just a lil' longer and we can eat with Uncle Jin and Aunt Shino." Fuu promised._

 _"Food!" Kaiyo giggled happily. Fuu smiled down warmly at her daughter._

 _This little girl healed her heart from the moment she was born. She gave Fuu a purpose. She loved Fuu no matter what. She loved that about her little girl. Her light. Her ocean flower._

"A group of bandits that have been in the area came to us, they said they wanted money... When I gave that to them, they weren't satisfied..."

 _"Please! Don't hurt my girl! Just let us go!" Fuu pleaded._

 _One bandit grinned at her. "We're gonna do what we want with you and the child!" He shouted, slapping her hard. Fuu fell to the ground as they picked up Kaiyo. She looked up at her frightened daughter with fear in her eyes._

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" Kaiyo shouted, reaching for her._

 _"It's okay, baby... Don't look."_

"They raped me, right in front of Kaiyo... They cut me up, leaving me in scars. Then after they were done with me, they stabbed Kaiyo in the stomach... They stabbed an one year old in the stomach." She said, her voice shaking now.

 _Fuu crawled over to her daughter, crying. She reached her and grabbed her, holding her tightly as she applied pressure to the wound in the stomach. Kaiyo looked up at her, pain written all over her face. Fuu let out a choked sob._

 _"It's okay, baby... Stay with me..." She sobbed._

 _"Mommy... Hurts..." Kaiyo squeaked out as she whimpered in pain. Fuu flinched._

 _"I know, baby. Mommy's gonna fix it." Fuu promised. "You just gotta stay awake... Stay awake for mommy." Fuu pleaded. She already saw the life fading from the girl's eyes and she suddenly felt panicked._

 _"Mommy..." Fuu looked at the girl, Kaiyo smiled warmly at her and her eyes widened. "S'okay mommy..." She choked out. "Love you, mommy." She said. And then, she was gone._

 _"No..." Fuu muttered. She felt tears stream down her face, there was a pain in her chest like someone had punched a hole in her chest. "Kaiyo... Wake up. Come on don't do this to me baby... Please..." Her vision was fading, she felt the pain from her wounds and she slumped over._

"I thought I was going to follow Kaiyo, but Jin and Shino had gotten worried. They found me and saved me in the time, but they couldn't do anything for Kaiyo. I was asleep for two weeks and laid up in bed for another two weeks." Fuu explained. Mugen felt a sting in his eyes and shook his head. He wouldn't cry. No, men don't cry. He clenched his fists and glared at his legs angrily.

"Where are the bastards?" He asked angrily.

Fuu looked up. "Huh?"

"Where are the bastards who did this? Do ya remember who did this, Fuu?" He asked. Fuu smiled a cold smile and Mugen felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"Oh, them? They're dead." Fuu said coldly. He heard the slight pleasure in her voice. Mugen's eyes widened as he stared at Fuu. She just smiled. "The good thing about being stuck watching you two fight is the fact that you learn a couple things. I took Jin's fluid fighting style and your unpredictability and combined them. I came up with my own fighting style." Fuu said, grinning. Mugen just stared in awe as she pulled out her two long daggers. "I got your old tanto and my tanto lengthened to long daggers."

 _She must be a good fight... I wanna see..._ Mugen thought, staring at her curiously.

"I practiced and practiced behind Jin's back. He doesn't think women should fight. I managed to track down the bandits and I killed them all."

 _"W-who are you?" The bandit asked, a grave injury on his arm. Fuu just grinned down at him coldly, blood all over her._

 _"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." Fuu said, faking pain. "I'm the woman who was traveling with her daughter, you hurt me and killed my daughter so I thought I should slaughter your whole group." Fuu said coldly._

 _The man's eyes widened slightly with recognition. Fuu smiled coldly. "Please... Don't k-kill me." He said, fear in his voice._

 _Fuu's smile faded as she stared at him with a dangerous look. "You took the only the that made me happy. You're gonna pay with your life." She said menacingly. With a flick of her wrist, she sliced the man's throat. She watched as he gurgled up blood and she watched the life fade from his eyes._

"After that, I've just been traveling everywhere." Fuu concluded.

Mugen stared at her in shock. "Ya had my child, then lost the child, and then killed every single one of the bandits?" Mugen asked. Fuu nodded and then stood up abruptly.

"We should go to sleep." Fuu said. And with that the conversation ended. The minds of both fighters going crazy with strong emotions.

 _"Mommy."_

 _Fuu looked at the little girl, smiling lovingly at her. "Yes, baby?"_

 _"Who daddy?"_

 _Two simple words that rocked Fuu to her very core. Fuu sighed, she should've saw this coming sooner. She saw the look of longing on Kaiyo's face when they would pass through a village and a child was being held by a man. She saw the faint looks of something being missing from her life._

 _"Well, your daddy is traveling just like us." Fuu started. Kaiyo looked at her mother with wide eyes. "He's a fighter, just like Uncle Jin but not a samurai... He helped me through a lot."_

 _"See daddy?" Kaiyo questioned._

 _Fuu sighed and smiled down at her daughter. "Maybe one day, if fate should let us."_

Fuu sat up abruptly, feeling sticky from her sweat. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she stood up. She needed some air.

Fuu walked out of the house and down to the stream, unaware that a certain pirate was following her. Mugen lurked in the shadows as Fuu sat down near the stream. She looked up at the starry sky, her eyes held sadness. Fuu began to think about Kaiyo, what her daughter from her and her father. She sighed and smiled a sad smile, humming quietly.

 _"Her early morning attitude, you have to drag her out of bed... Only onigiri will do... She got that from me... Yeah, she got that from me."_ Fuu sang quietly.

Mugen's eyes widened, it's been a while since he's heard her sing. She was singing about their daughter. So Kaiyo had her mother's attitude.

Mugen smirked to himself. He remembered when Fuu would hate to get woken up to leave. She wasn't much of a morning person, there was a time where Mugen had to literally pick her up and throw her in a river just so she would wake up. Then she would demanded some onigiri.

 _"Her curly hair and her knobby knees, the way the sun brings those freckles out. Talks and talks, never miss a beat... She got that from me... Yeah, she got that from me."_

Fuu felt like she was in pain everyday remembering her daughter. Kaiyo was like half her father and half of Fuu put together. She got her curly hair from Fuu, Fuu's hair is naturally curly. Kaiyo was just as clumsy as she was, her knobby knees bumping together as she stumbled over herself. And when they traveled and the sun was beating down, their freckles would come out.

Fuu smiled softly. And boy, that girl could talk without knowing much words. They would get into little arguments and Kaiyo would be yapping her ear off.

 _"She looked at me with those big grey eyes, she's got me in the palm of her hands..."_ Fuu sang, her voice rising a bit.

Mugen watched Fuu, seeing a vision of a little girl next to her. He sighed softly, wishing he was there for her. If he stayed, then maybe their daughter would still be alive.

 _"And I swear sometimes, it was like he was there again."_ Mugen's eyes widened slightly. Was she talking of him now? _"She smiled that little crooked smile, there's no denying she's your child... Without her I still don't know what I'd do... She got that from you... Yeah, she got that from you..."_

Fuu swore that when Kaiyo looked up Fuu, she saw Mugen. And when she'd smile that little crooked childish smile, she couldn't deny that Kaiyo was the daughter of Mugen. She sighed... She still doesn't know what she'd do without her.

Mugen listened to her song, feeling bittersweet. So Kaiyo was like him also? She had his eyes, his smile... What else?

 _"How she loved your old tanto."_ Mugen looked at her with wide eyes. _"Yeah, she tried to fight with it."_ Fuu sang, her words warm.

So, Kaiyo had a love for swords also? Mugen felt some sort of pride spread through him. His daughter would've taken the fighting path, just like him.

 _"She melted my heart, told me she loved me everyday."_ Fuu smiled. Kaiyo would tell her she loved her so much and call her pretty everyday, it would melt her heart. _"And cracks a joke at the perfect time, makes me laugh when I wanna cry... That girl was everything to me... She got that from you."_

Fuu chuckled softly. When she was feeling down, she would make Fuu laugh when she just wanted to break down and cry. That girl was everything to her, her very being...

 _"One night I heard her pray... "Lord, help me and mommy make it through... And watch over daddy too, okay?"."_

Mugen stared at her in shock, her voice was quivering. She was about to cry, but that's not what surprised Mugen. It was the fact that his daughter, who didn't even know him, prayed for him.

 _The love for a father runs deep, Mugen._ Fuu had said that one time...

 _"And even though she didn't know you... She said she missed you... Yeah, she really missed you..."_ Fuu sang. Mugen felt a pain in his chest. His daughter wanted to see him and he never showed. He let her down. He let the both of them down... _"She got that from me."_

Mugen stared at Fuu. Fuu missed him too?

He heard crying and decided to come out. He wouldn't run away this time. He walked over to Fuu's crying form and grabbed her in a hug. Fuu's eyes widened as she turned around to see red. Did Mugen hear all that?

"Let me go, Mugen." She warned, her voice shaking.

"No." Mugen replied stubbornly.

"I said, let me go!" She shouted, pounding her little fists into his chest. He didn't care, he wasn't going to let go. "Let me go! Go away! You've done it before! Just leave!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry."

Fuu stopped hitting him and her eyes widened. Two little words that rocked Fuu to her very core. He never apologized for anything. She felt the tears coming faster and she cried into his chest. "I lost her... I lost our baby..." She sobbed. Mugen just held her, looking up at the starry sky.

Fuu laid in bed, looking at the wall. Mugen watched her and sighed. "Fuu." He said.

Fuu turned and looked at Mugen, her eyes wide. "Huh?" She replied.

"C'mhere." He said. Fuu raised a brow but complied. She scooted closer to Mugen and Mugen wrapped his arms around her, he stared down at her. He wants her, he needs her. It's okay, right? Mugen leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips. He felt warmth spread through him and suddenly his instincts came over.

 _Damn... the little bitch._

Fuu eye's widened, but she melted in the kiss tangling her fingers through his hair. Soon hands were wandering everywhere, Mugen went to untie her obi and Fuu froze. Mugen noticed and recoiled, sitting up. He coked his head to the side. "Ya okay?" He asked.

"I have scars, all over my body." Fuu said quietly. "They're ugly."

Mugen stared at her before kissing her hard. Before Fuu could get into the kiss, Mugen pulled away. He looked at her with a determined look. "I don't care 'bout that girly shit, to me you're just Fuu." He said. Fuu stared at him in shock and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Fuu began to untie her obi and take off her kimono along with her bindings and her shorts. She looked up at Mugen sheepishly, covering her body. Mugen's eyes roamed over her scarred figure. He saw one hug scar on her stomach, that must've been from the bandits. She's gotten curvier, her breasts larger and her hips wider. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. He reached up and pulled the chopstick out of her hair, her hair had gotten longer. They fell down in curly locks. She looked beautiful.

"Damn Girly..." Was all he said.

Fuu blushed as he bent down to kiss her. His hands roaming everywhere, she felt hot and full of lust. Fuu moaned out when Mugen's mouth connected with her pink nipple of her supple breast. "M-Mugen." She moaned out.

Mugen held back a smirk, he still made him this way. He doesn't think he can't wait any longer. "Girly..." He mumbled.

"It's okay." Fuu replied, smiling warmly at him. That same warm smile that knocked the breath out of his lungs, still does.

Mugen swiftly took of his gi along with his shirt and shorts. Fuu took this moment to look over his form. He's gotten stronger, more muscle, but he's still lanky. She noticed some the scars, some she treated and some she hasn't. She reached up and kissed the scar on his shoulder, the one Umanosuke gave him. One of the many.

Mugen growled slightly and pushed her back down, trying to keep control. He slowly entered Fuu as Fuu whimpered in pain. It's been a while...

"Ya okay?" Mugen asked, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you can move." She assured.

Mugen nodded and kissed her forehead, thrusting in and out of her slowly. Fuu looked up at his scrunched up face and smiled warmly. He was trying to be gentle. Fuu grabbed Mugen's face and Mugen looked at her wide eyes. "Mugen it's okay, I won't break." She said. Mugen stared at her. "You're a wild person so go wild."

Mugen groaned and smashed his lips to hers, before thrusting in and out of her quickly. Fuu moaned out quietly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She dug her nails into his back, drawing blood as she arched. Mugen didn't care, he liked pain.

Fuu felt that knot in her stomach and her moans got louder, Mugen felt her walls clench around him as he began to move faster. "C'mon babe, take us away." He muttered in her ear. Fuu moaned and came hard, Mugen following soon after a few more thrusts. Mugen rolled over and Fuu was surprised when he pulled her to him.

This wasn't at all like the last time... Fuu felt her eyes get heavy, she began to drift off and Mugen watched her sleep with some sort of affection.

He realized that Fuu has changed drastically in the two years they've been apart. She's been through so much. She's been beaten, raped, had a kid, then have that kid taken away from her... She's no longer that warm and bubbly girl he once knew, she's a woman now.

"Mugen..." Fuu muttered in her sleep. She cuddled closer to him, hugging him tightly. He looked down at her curiously. "Love you, Mugen..." She whispered.

Mugen felt his heart beat faster as he held her tighter. He felt the overwhelming need to protect, just like he had when they met and traveled Japan together. He moved her hair out of her face. Some things never change though. "Yeah... Same here, Girly..." He muttered.

 **Well that's it!**

 **So Fuu had Mugen's child but that child was killed by a group of bandits, thus creating Fuu into a killer. That's why Fuu changed so much. And she didn't get taught by Jin, she taught herself. She created her own style of fighting, combining Jin's preciseness and Mugen's unpredictability. Mugen taught himself how to fight so I thought Fuu should teach herself also.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this, I've been helping out a friend with a story.**

 **In the next chapter, shit will fall pretty quickly. It has to now that Mugen and Fuu are reunited. Jin should also be coming back soon! Yay!**

 **Well that's all! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think!**

 **Song- He Gets That From Me by Reba McEntire**

 **See ya! Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	4. Trials and Doubt

**Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

 **Well back to it!**

 **I don't own Samurai Champloo!**

 **Enjoy!**

A stoic samurai walked along with his loving wife. The samurai clad in blue clothes and armed with two swords. His blue eyes were hidden behind his glasses and his long black hair was pulled back.

His wife was dressed in a plum kimono, her brown hair pulled up into a delicate bun and her black eyes warm. She held her husbands hand as they walked down the streets of Edo.

"I wonder what Fuu has been up to since we last saw her, Jin?" The woman asked, looking up at her husband. Her husband sighed and looked ahead.

"I don't know, Shino. It was the anniversary of her father's death yesterday and with Mugen lurking around the area, maybe they've reunited." Jin replied. Shino raised a brow.

"I suppose so." She replied. "I do hope everything goes well, Fuu has been hurting for some time now." Shino said worriedly.

Before Jin could reply, something caught his eye. Five or so men gathering, he kept his head down as he walked to a nearby alley dragging Shino along with him. He leaned in to close, trying to listen to their conversation.

"So we're going after a woman and two men?" One man asked.

Another nodded, seemingly the captain of the group. "Yes, Kasumi Fuu. Jin the Ronin. Mugen the Pirate. The three have been spreading chaos throughout Japan. It seems Fuu is the daughter of a Christian Samurai, it seems she's the leader of this group." The captain explained.

Jin's eyes narrowed as Shino gasped. "They want you, Fuu, and Mugen?" Shino asked. She knew of her husband's past, but why go after the old trio after so long? Times are peaceful.

"There's an award out for them. They're all wanted dead or alive." The captain explained.

Jin stared at the men before escaping out the alley. "We need to go warn Fuu and if I'm right, Mugen's with her." Jin said.

Shino looked to her husband. "We have to hurry, they may be at Fuu's father place. The place he died." Shino explained. "I'm glad that Mugen is with Fuu, that makes me feel better."

Jin smirked and shook his head. "Though she doesn't need help." Jin replied, some sort of pride in his eyes. "Let's hurry. It's not far from here."

Fuu's brown eyes slowly opened, she got some much needed rest. She sat up and looked around, noticing Mugen along with his clothes missing. Her eyes widened and she feared the worst.

"I should've saw this coming really." She muttered, her eyes filling up with tears. "No, I'm not gonna shed another tear for him." She said, clenching her hands.

Fuu felt pain fill her body, heart, and soul. She should've known he would leave. He was the type to hit-and-run. Even all that she did, all she confessed... He still left her.

Fuu shook her head and put a shaky hand to her head. "I'm such a fucking idiot." She said.

Then she heard it, those metal getas. The door slammed open and revealed Mugen, he was grinning at her as he held up some fish. "Hey, Girly. I caught some fish for breakfast." He said, smirking at her.

Fuu felt her eyes widened in shock and then relief go through her. He's here...

Mugen noticed her quietness and looked over to Fuu. She was shaking and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She grabbed her kimono and got dressed before she grabbed the fish and smiled shakily at Mugen.

"Thanks. I'll get that clean and gut them right away." Fuu mumbled. Mugen watched as she walked over to the kitchen area and began to put the fish down. He saw her body shaking badly now and realization flooded through him.

Fuu thought that he had left.

"Girly... Ya okay?" He asked, uncharacteristically. Before all this, he would've just ignored her or scolded her for thinking so stupidly. But now, Fuu has a fragile heart and soul. He had the power to break it, unwillingly or willingly.

Fuu glanced back at him and smiled warmly before turning back to her work. She grabbed a knife and skillfully scaled one side of the fish in one go. "I'm fine." She said shakily.

"Well that's a fuckin' lie, you're shakin'." Mugen said stubbornly, crossing his arms as he stared at her. Fuu flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Mugen, as she scaled the other side of the fish.

"I thought you left." She finally admitted. She dropped the knife on the counter and tried to stop the shaking in her hands. "I thought you left like last time."

Mugen stared at her impassively. "You're stupid." Mugen deadpanned.

Fuu whirled around, anger in her eyes and Mugen tried to hold back a smirk. He missed this side of Fuu. "You can't blame me! You left me before! Of-course I'd think that!" She exclaimed. Mugen rolled his eyes and gave her a glare before looking away stubbornly. Fuu sighed and visibly deflated.

She watched as Mugen walked over to the table and sat down. He seemed irritated, which was reasonable. He leaned on the table, digging his pinkie into his ear as he looked out the window thoughtfully. Fuu sighed and began to gut the fish in front of her.

"Mugen...?" Fuu asked, breaking the tense silence.

"What?" Mugen asked, not even looking at her.

"What do you plan to do after this?" Fuu asked, nervously. She was sure he was going to leave after he had his fill of her.

Mugen looked at her, she wasn't looking at him but she seemed tense. She was afraid of his answer. "Well, I guess the same I've been doin'. Travelin' and fightin'." Mugen answered truthfully. Fuu sighed, knowingly.

She should've saw this coming. "I see..." She replied.

Mugen looked at her impassively, his eyes searching her body language. Her shoulders were slumped with dejection. He couldn't see her face, her back was facing him. "Wanna come with me?" He asked suddenly.

Fuu turned around and stared at him in shock. "You want me to come with you?"

Mugen scowled and looked away. "Yeah, I ain't leavin' ya again." He muttered. Fuu raised a brow. "Have a lil' faith in me, will ya?"

Fuu felt her heart stopped as she heard those words. Those same words he said to her that day. She smiled warmly. "Okay." She said.

Mugen glared at her before glancing at her weapons on the floor. "'Sides, I wanna see how ya fight." Mugen said, grinning mischievously.

Fuu smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't kill needlessly, I'd be willing to spar with you... But I'ma warn you, I'm pretty good." Fuu joked.

Mugen just smirked.

 _Yeah, ya probably are... Any two ways ya were watchin' me and Jin. Ya'd be a great fight..._

Jin walked along with Shino, feeling an unease go through him. Shino noticed how tense her husband was and grabbed his hand. Jin looked down at her impassively. "What's wrong?" Shino asked.

"They might make it before us... I hear them up ahead." Jin said, looking forward.

"It's already gotten dark and we left before them, how come they made it there so quickly?" Shino asked looking ahead also.

"I don't know, but certain Shogun can be quite skilled. And even if we kill the Shogun, they won't send any more of their men, they'll send bounty hunters." Jin explained. "That means that we'll be on the run a lot, like before." He looked at his wife. "I will understand if you choose to leave."

Shino just smiled lovingly at her husband. "For better or for worse, my love." She said. Jin let a smile grace his features as he nodded.

"Let's hurry... I have a bad feeling."

Fuu sat up abruptly and grabbed her daggers as Mugen grabbed his swords. "You hear that, Mugen?" Fuu asked quietly.

"Yeah, I hear 'em coming. It's a lot." Mugen said standing up and going towards the door. He opened it slightly and saw five silhouetted figures. Mugen scowled slightly. "Fuu, stay in here-"Mugen was interrupted when he noticed Fuu beside him, fully dressed and armed. "What do ya think you're doin'?" He asked.

Fuu smirked as she looked out. "What? You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now, huh?" Fuu replied. Mugen stared at the woman in shock as she looked out towards the men. "There's five of them. You get two and I get three." Fuu said before walking out of the hut, no fear in her step. Mugen's eyes widened slightly before grinning.

"Why do I get two of 'em?!" He shouted angrily as they walked towards the men.

"'Cause I want three." Fuu replied simply.

"Ya stupid bitch! I'm the man so I get three!" Mugen said, hiking a thumb in his direction.

Fuu glared at the man as they came to a stop in front of the men. "No way, that's sexist thinking! I'm more than capable of handling myself." Fuu said angrily. Mugen rolled his eyes.

"I was protectin' ya first, ya know?" Mugen replied, putting his hands behind his head.

Fuu sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well I had to learn how to fight myself." Fuu retorted.

"Stupid wench."

"Ugly pervert."

"Oh yeah, ya kiss and have sex with this ugly pervert."

"Yeah, well. I still don't know why I find you attractive."

"Ya don't be thinkin' that when you're callin' my name."

"Shuddap!"

The fighting "couple" looked towards the men, the one in the middle who seemed like the leader of the group. Fuu looked at their armor and clothing. She sighed and gave them a dangerous look. "Fine, you get three and I get two." She mumbled. Mugen grinned in triumph as Fuu just smiled coldly at the men. "You're Shogun, what do you want with us?" Fuu asked them, her voice cold.

The captain raised a brow. "Are you Kasumi Fuu and the Pirate Mugen?" They asked.

"Now why would we answer a question like that?" Mugen asked, yawning.

"I'll take that as a yes. Kasumi Fuu and Mugen the Pirate, you are both charge with treason for committing crimes against Japan. We have orders to bring you back dead or alive, surrender now or die." The captain announced.

"Yeah, heard that one before." Mugen mumbled.

Fuu stared at the men impassively. "Crimes for what? We haven't done anything wrong." Fuu said.

"You are the daughter of the Christian Samurai Kasumi Kariya, you brought along two men who reeked havoc among Japan. You are an accomplice of your father." The captain explained. "I'll say it once again, surrender or die."

Mugen rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword. He grinned maniacally at the men before him. "I saw we cut the chit-chat and go straight to the fightin'." Mugen said.

"Have it your way." The captain said. Fuu pulled out both her daggers and rested the back of the blades against her forearms. She stood tensed and ready. "Attack!" The captain ordered.

Mugen took off towards the men as Fuu stood still. The men ran towards Mugen, three slipped by and before he could do anything to stop them, the captain clashed swords with him. Mugen looked behind him panicked.

"Fuu!" He shouted.

Mugen's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Fuu. One man ran ahead on the group as Fuu ran towards him, swift and quick. When they got close enough Fuu jumped up, surprising the man as her feet landed on the man's chest. She kicked hard and flipped over him. The man winced in pain as he turned to look at Fuu in shock, Fuu took this opportunity to turn and quickly sliced his throat. The man gurgled out blood as he fell. Fuu turned to look at the other men.

Mugen stared at her in shock, he was pushed back by the captain and he stumbled backwards. He widened his stance as the captain and his subordinate surrounded him. "You should keep an eye on your opponent." The captain said.

Mugen just smirked. "Ya bitches don't know what the hell you're dealin' with." Mugen muttered.

"Please, you two won't be hard to take down." The captain scoffed.

Mugen chuckled lowly. "My girl over there already took one of your men down." Mugen said, gesturing to Fuu who was now clashing weapons with both men. She pushed them back as they stared at her startled. The captain stared in shock as she dropped down, dodging of his men's attacks and kicked his feet from under him. She pounced on top of him and plunged on of her daggers into his head. She glared menacingly at the last man, his personal apprentice.

Mugen turned around quickly, while the captain was distracted by Fuu, spun on his back. His metal geta his the unsuspecting man in the nose and Mugen whirled himself up before plunging his sword in his belly. He brought his sword up, nearly slicing the man in two. The captain stared at Mugen in shock as Mugen grinned. "Ya oughta keep an eye on your opponent." Mugen teased. The captain glared at him. "Ya fuckers, fucked with the wrong people."

Mugen ran to the captain, clashing swords with him. "How so?" The captain asked angrily. Mugen grinned.

"Ya shouldn't have came here today." Mugen said chuckling. The captain just growled in response. Mugen grinned maniacally. "Y'all bastards, y'all are gonna die today." Mugen said, pushing the man backward.

Fuu stood tense as her opponent stared at her coldly. "Not too bad, for a woman." The man said.

"I'll make you eat those words." Fuu said, running to the man. The man ran towards her, bringing his blade up. Fuu flipped backwards, dodging it but not before getting her arm cut deeply. If she was a second too late, she would have lost her arm. Her arm fell limply to her side and she sheathed one of her daggers. She glared at the man. "Why are you here now? If the Shogun wanted to kill us so bad, they would've done it a long time ago when we were causing trouble. Why now?" Fuu asked.

The man glared at her. "I don't ask why I've been given orders, I just follow them." The man replied. "You're gonna pay for killing my comrades!" The man shouted as he ran to Fuu. Fuu held up her dagger and blocked his attacks. She moved backwards swiftly, dodging and blocking his attacks.

Mugen glanced back at Fuu, checking on her. He noticed her injury and Mugen saw red. He looked back at the captain. "As much as I like a good fight, I'm gonna hafta end in now." Mugen said slashing as the captain. The captain dodged his attacks clumsily as Mugen kept going at him.

"Ah!"

Mugen looked back at Fuu as she just received a gash to her stomach. Mugen growled out and punched the captain, making him stumble backwards. Mugen took off to Fuu. "Dammit, girl!" Mugen exclaimed as he blocked the man's attack his was inflicting on Fuu. Mugen quickly kicked the man in the side before jumping up and kicking him in the face, Mugen plunged his sword deep in his belly and glared at the man. "Ya get death for hurtin' my girl." Mugen growled.

Fuu's eyes widened as she stared at Mugen. He called her his girl... Why?

She couldn't dwell on it. She noticed the captain creeping up on Mugen. Her eyes widened as she ran to Mugen. "Muge! Lookout!" She exclaimed.

It all happened in slow motion. Mugen turned around slowly just as Fuu jumped in front of him, taking a blade to her shoulder as she plunged her dagger through the side of his neck. She glared angrily at the man. "You fucked with the wrong people." She growled.

The man's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, his sword coming out of Fuu's shoulder. Fuu felt lightheaded as she fell to her knees.

"Fuu!" Mugen exclaimed, catching her before she fell completely to the ground. Mugen pressed a hand to her shoulder, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. It went clean through. "Ya fuckin' idiot! Why did ya do that?!"

Fuu squinted her eyes as she tried to get her vision to focus. She saw Mugen's fearful and concerned expression, something she never thought she would see on his face. She smiled gently at the man she's grown to love, then hate, then fall back in love in an instant again.

"You still have to ask?" She said, her voice small. Mugen's eyes widened when her eyelids began to droop.

"Ya fuckin' bitch! Don't ya die on me!" Mugen shouted, shaking her slightly.

"It's 'cause I love... you... Mugen..." And with that her eyes shut. Mugen's eyes widened slightly.

"No! Fuu! Wake up!" He shouted, shaking her roughly. He felt panic clawing at him. "I didn't even get to tell you..." Mugen whispered. He held her tighter to him, her blood still flowing out. Blood was everywhere, her blood. He howled an anguish howl that chilled everyone who could hear.

"Are we too late?"

Mugen glanced behind him to see Jin and Shino. He stood up with Fuu still in his arms as he held her tightly. "Fish-face... Broad..." He mumbled.

"Fuu!" Shino exclaimed, running to the man and the woman he held protectively in his arms. Shino pressed two fingers to her neck.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Mugen asked, his voice unusually quiet. It chilled Jin to the bone.

"She's still alive, but I have to stitched her up quick before she loses too much blood." Shino said. Mugen nodded and carried her to Fuu's father's house. "Place her on the futon." Shino ordered. Mugen did as she said and knelt beside her. He held her hand tightly and Jin looked at him curiously.

The Mugen he knew back then would have never done this. Ever.

Shino looked to Mugen and Jin. "Jin, take Mugen out of here. I'm gonna need to concentrate." Shino said, tying up her sleeves to her kimono before grabbing a needle and thread.

"I ain't leavin' her." Mugen said stubbornly. Shino sighed and gave Mugen a hard look.

"You're not needed here. You'll just be in the way." Shino said.

Jin placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Come, Mugen." Jin said.

Mugen took one last look at Fuu's painful expression and pale face before following Jin out of the house. They sat on the porch as they waited for Shino to be done.

"I've never seen you like that." Jin said.

Mugen looked at Jin warily before looking up at the moon and the stars. "I ain't leavin' her again." Mugen said.

"I see... Did you figure out what those men were after?" Jin asked, already knowing the answer.

Mugen nodded. "Yeah, they wanted me and Fuu. Said we have a bounty on our heads, said that we have committed some kind of treason." Mugen explained. He looked to Jin. "Why are ya here anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

Jin glanced at his friend before looking ahead. "Today was the day we were supposed to meet Fuu in Edo, I heard the men who attacked you talking. It seems we all have a bounty on our heads." Jin explained.

Mugen looked ahead, his expression serious. "I have a feelin' that was just the beginnin'... We killed five Shogun." Mugen said.

"Next are bounty hunters and assassins."

Mugen glanced back at the closed door. "That means Girly's life and the broad's life are in danger, no matter if we leave." Mugen mumbled. "Ya know what we hafta do." He said.

Jin nodded. "Agreed."

Mugen glared ahead at the dark forest, being illuminated eerily by the moonlight. They would have to kill anybody coming their way and be on the run.

 _Heh, just like old times..._ Mugen thought darkly. _I'll kill anybody who tries to lay a finger on Fuu... I ain't leavin' again, not now. Not ever._

 **Well, that was intense.**

 **So the reason why it's two years is because I wanted Fuu to go through what she did in such a short amount of time. It would make the pain greater for her and she would become colder faster. (Geez, that sounds dark!) And also I believe the time span in walking and talking can be accurate. When I was little, my mother told me I was walking by 10 months and talking some words by a year. It all depends on who's raising the child I guess.**

 **And I made the time span Shino had to stay on that island shorter, tomato tamata.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	5. Admittance and Faith

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing! It's nice to know that someone really likes this fanfic, I tried publishing a different fanfic on a different website, but nobody ever reviewed so I came over here because I've read stories on this website for so long.**

 **Well, I don't have this fanfic already written. I just type up what ever is in my head at the time, this fanifc came in a dream and I just had to write it down.**

 **Weirdly I feel like I'm taking too long to write chapters because I'm doing this fanfic, my Tokyo Ghoul one, and helping out a friend with theirs, plus work and all that jazz.**

 **Thank you for your support Guest! I really appreciate it!**

 **Well, that's all, back to it!**

 **I don't own Samurai Champloo!**

 **Enjoy!**

Fuu felt pain and a burning sensation throughout her body. She couldn't open her eyes and her whole body felt heavy. She was floating in some sort of darkness.

 _Am I dead?_

"Fuu."

She wanted to open her eyes, but her brain failed her. She knew that voice, it was Shino. When did Shino get here? Is Jin with her? How's Mugen?

"Fuu, the men are worried about you... You need to wake up." Shino whispered.

 _I'm trying!_

She felt the darkness tug at her, trying to pull her away from Shino's voice. "You need to wake up, honey... You still have people here who care for you and love you... You still have a reason to live."

Before Fuu could even attempt to try to open her eyes, the darkness pulled her into it further and warmth surrounded her.

"Fuu."

 _I'm here!_

Fuu tried to move once again, but failed. Her body felt lighter, but it wasn't enough for her to move. She tried to drift closer towards the voice, it was Jin.

"Mugen is a mess, Fuu." Jin said. She felt a hand on her hand. "Come back quickly, you're still needed. I would like my little sister to be alive."

Fuu felt shock run through her before the darkness tugged at her again.

 _No! Not yet! Jin, I'm here! I'm here!_

It was hopeless.

"You're fuckin' stupid."

She was back again and this time it was Mugen. He sounded desolate and confused. He sounded empty.

 _Mugen..._

"It was just like that time... That time with the blind bitch."

Fuu remembered that time well, she was willing to sacrifice everything for Mugen. She still was. Her love for him was there even during that time. She would do it all over again, both times, if she was put in the same situation. Fuu cannot imagine a world without Mugen.

"Ya jumped in front of me, saved my life. 'Cept this time, ya got hurt... Ya might even die." Mugen mumbled.

 _Mugen... I'm trying to wake up._

"Ya stupid bitch. Why did ya do it? I ain't nothin'."

 _You are so much more than you think you are._

"I've killed,"

 _I know._

"I've stolen."

 _I know._

"I've hurt ya more than just once."

 _I know that.._

"I've done horrible things in my life. Why the fuck would ya save someone like me? A pirate, a prick, and a bastard?"

 _Because I love you, Mugen._

"You're a fuckin' idiot... I didn't even get to tell ya..."

 _Tell me what?_

"I didn't get to tell ya that I was searchin' for ya... That ya ruined my life bein' in my thoughts." Fuu felt shocked. He thought of her? He searched for her? Why? "I ain't mushy gushy. I've never known my ma or pops, I grew up on an island where nobody gave a shit 'bout a life. I used to think just like 'em, then ya came along."

Fuu listened to his words. As far as she knew, Mugen was like the ocean. He would do whatever he wanted and when he wanted to, he would carved his path into someone's life then drift off when he wanted. He could ebb away lives... But now Fuu has realized Mugen changed... Mugen has realized also.

"Ya came along and forced your way into my mind. Ya came with that stupid smile and strong voice, with your kind ways and your tears... And then I felt the need to protect your light, 'cause that's what ya were to me. Ya were a light in my dark. Ya made me sick, I feel like I'm dyin'." Mugen muttered.

 _Dying?_

"Every time I'm 'round ya, my heart beats faster and I feel fuckin' weak. You're killin' me, Girly." Mugen said. "What the hell are ya doin' to me?"

Fuu felt hands on her face and a soft breath against her face. It smelled of sake.

"At least wake up, so ya can see what you're doin' to me." Mugen said angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to have faith in ya, if ya won't wake the fuck up?"

 _I'm trying!_

The darkness tug at Fuu, pulling her back into the warmth just as she felt warm lips press against hers.

 _"Mommy..."_

 _Kaiyo?_

 _Her daughter was smiling at her lovingly, eyes full of love and care. "Kaiyo, what are you up to?" Fuu asked, looking towards Kaiyo._

 _A memory._

 _"Secret! Secret! No look!" Kaiyo exclaimed, turning away from Fuu. Fuu just smiled warmly at her daughter, chuckling as she looked towards the fields of flowers. They were sunflowers, they just so happened to find a whole field of them. Fuu smiled to herself._

 _"Kaiyo, wanna hear a story about mommy, daddy, and Uncle Jin?" Fuu asked, glancing at her daughter._

 _Kaiyo's head snapped towards Fuu, before covering up what she had her in hands. Fuu caught a glimpse of some sunflowers and smiled knowingly. "Yesh!" Kaiyo exclaimed before going back to her project. Fuu chuckled and looked ahead at the sunflowers._

 _"I was working in a teahouse, like the ones we meet Uncle Jin and Aunt Shino in, and some men came in being bad boys." Fuu explained. She heard Kaiyo's small gasp._

 _"Bad bad!" Kaiyo scolded._

 _Fuu giggled at her daughter. "Yes, bad. But then daddy came in and helped mommy. But daddy saw Uncle Jin and they started to fight, which is a big no-no." Fuu said._

 _"No, no. Bad daddy, Bad Uncle." Kaiyo mumbled._

 _"But mommy tricked daddy and Uncle Jin. Then mommy, daddy, and Uncle Jin began to travel together."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"To find mommy's daddy."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"'Cause mommy had something to say to him."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Kaiyo, you know mommy doesn't like it when you do that." Fuu said, looking to Kaiyo._

 _"Why?"_

 _"That's it!" Fuu exclaimed as she gathered her little girl in her arms and began to tickle her senseless. Kaiyo's giggles erupted and Fuu giggled along with her. Fuu soon stopped and smiled down lovingly at her daughter. "What were you doing, flower?" She asked, looking at her daughter curiously. Kaiyo grinned and held out two sunflowers._

 _"For mommy!" Kaiyo exclaimed. Fuu smiled warmly and kissed her daughter's forehead, taking the flowers from her. "Story! Story!"_

 _"Oh right." Fuu said absentmindedly. Fuu looked ahead. "One day, mommy was taken by bad boys." She felt Kaiyo's wide eyes on her. "Mommy thought that the bad boys were gonna really hurt mommy, but daddy came in just in time to save mommy just like the times before." Fuu explained._

 _"Yay daddy!"_

 _Fuu chuckled. "Dadddy saved mommy and mommy got to meet mommy's daddy, all 'cause of daddy. Daddy made mommy happy." Well, that was the short version._

 _"Mommy love daddy?" Kaiyo asked. Fuu looked down at her daughter before sighing._

 _"Yes, mommy loves daddy."_

 _"Mommy love Kaiyo. Kaiyo love mommy."_

 _Fuu smiled. "Yes, I love you, Kaiyo."_

 _"Yay!" Kaiyo exclaimed jumping up from Fuu's lap. She began to run around in the field of sunflowers and laugh. Fuu smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Daddy! Mommy!" Kaiyo sang to herself._

 _Fuu sighed and looked up at the sky. "Mugen..."_

"When is she gonna wake up?"

"I don't know. We just have to be patient."

"Easy for ya to say."

"I'm worried for Fuu's health also, you vagrant."

"Whaddya say?! Ya wanna fight, Four-eyes?!"

Fuu opened her eyes slowly, pain etched all over her face. It was too bright. Fuu looked to the side of her and her eyes widened, Mugen and Jin had their hands resting on their swords. She saw their bodies were tense. "Geez, will you two ever stop fighting?" She asked, startling herself by her small and raspy voice.

She saw both men slowly turn to look at the injured girl, both of them freezing and looking at her in shock. She had a look of annoyance on her face, her pale figure seemed to regain some of it's color She was back, she was here, she was safe.

"Fuu." Shino was the first to go towards her, asking her all kinds of questions about how she felt and her injuries. Jin was second to go to her. Mugen, well he just stared at her. He was in shock, she's been asleep for a week... It felt like years, he thought she wasn't going to wake up. He thought this was her final time among the living.

He thought he lost her.

Mugen fell to his bottom, sheathing his sword as he did. All he could do was stare at her, taking her in. Jin had helped her sit up and gave her some water. Her long brown hair was oily and frizzy, her brown eyes held a warmth that he thought he would never see again. He looked at her bandages from her injuries, she was just in her bindings and her black shorts. He looked to the bandage on her arm, the one on her stomach, and finally the one on her shoulder... the one she gotten because of him. Because he couldn't protect her.

Fuu suddenly looked to him, as if sensing his doubt and turmoil. Fuu smiled warmly. "Hi, Mugen."

Mugen was brought back to reality as he looked at her warm and gentle smile. "'Bout damn time ya woke up, Girly." He said, his words holding no anger or venom. Fuu just smile warmly, her eyes closing as she did so.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." She said.

"Shino." Jin suddenly said. Shino looked up at her husband. "We should get more medicine for Fuu." Shino nodded knowingly, before kissing Fuu on her head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Fuu. We'll be back soon." Shino said.

Fuu nodded and watched the two walk out. She noticed that they were no longer in her father's house, they were in an inn. She raised a brow. "Where are we?" She asked.

"We're in Edo, in a small inn." Mugen replied. Fuu looked at him confused. "We had to move, just in case they sent someone else." Mugen added. "We came to Edo and booked an inn."

"How long have I've been asleep?" Fuu asked.

"A week."

"Damn." She whispered, that's been a while.

"Why did ya do it?" Mugen asked. Fuu looked towards Mugen, he wasn't looking at her. He wouldn't look at her. "Why did ya save someone like me?" Mugen asked.

Fuu sighed and looked away from the pirate. Mugen could be really dense sometimes, even when she said it over and over again, he still wouldn't get it. "How many times do I have to say it, you dirty pirate?" She asked irritated. This sparked something in Mugen, he glared at the woman.

"Whaddya just call me?!" He exclaimed, getting in her face. Fuu glared at him.

"You're a stupid, stinky, dirty, perverted, creep! You're a jackass really!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Why ya lil'-"

"But still." Fuu interrupted, smiling at him with a hint of annoyance on her face. "I fell in love with you, flaws and all." She said. Mugen's eyes widened as he looked at the strong woman before him. "I didn't know it back then, when I first met you, but I know it now."

Mugen's jaw dropped as he stared at her in shock. "Why?" He asked.

Fuu rolled her eyes. "It's always why, why, why." She mumbled. "You've saved my life countless times, you've made me laugh, and you made me cry... But I just do." Fuu replied.

"How can you love someone like me?" Mugen asked.

Fuu sighed irritated and grabbed his hair, pulling it slightly. She glared daggers at me. "Stop asking all these questions and just have a little faith in me, will ya?!" Fuu shouted. Mugen's eyes widened and he felt some kind of warmth spread through him. Fuu sighed once again and let go of him, looking down. "Love isn't something you can explain, it just happens. You can't explain how or why, it just happens." Fuu explained. She finally looked up at him. "And I just love you, Mugen. No matter what you do or say or how far you take things or how far you push me or how bad you treat me, I will always love you. Can't you just accept it?"

Mugen stared at her flabbergasted by her. She still manages to shock him, to leave him speechless. So being Mugen, Mugen did the only thing he could do. He kissed her hard and passionately, pouring all of his worry and fear and longing he felt this past week.

When he pulled away, her lips were red along with her face and she was breathless. She stared up at him questioningly and he just sighed. "Fine, but don't pull that stupid shit ever again." Mugen said, pulling her into a gentle hug. So unlike him.

Fuu's eyes widened and she felt tears prick her eyes. She wrapped her good arm around him, she felt sobs wracking her body.

 _Oh Mugen... I can't promise you that, because I'd do it all over again if it meant that I saved your life._ Fuu thought to herself. _I'd do anything to protect you... Because I love you._

Mugen sat next to Fuu, hovering over her as she ate. He twitched every time she used her injured arm to pick up something, worry in his eyes. Shino leaned into Jin as she watched the new couple argue with each other. Jin smiled before his expression turned serious.

"We have to be on the run." Jin said.

Fuu and Mugen looked at their old companion, suddenly serious also. Fuu nodded. "Yes, just like before." Fuu said.

"Just like old times." Mugen muttered sarcastically.

"I'm betting they're going to start sending assassins and bounty hunters our way." Fuu said. "Seeing that we killed their men and all." Fuu said.

"Yes and they'll be formidable foes." Jin agreed.

"The only thing we can do is run and fight anybody who comes our way, we have to figure out why they would come after us after all this time." Shino pointed out. "I mean if they wanted to kill you so badly, they would have done it a long time ago when the crimes were committed."

"That means someone that we've come across in the past is looking for revenge." Fuu muttered.

"We've encountered so many people, it's hard to figure out." Jin replied, looking down.

Mugen yawned loudly as he laid down on his side, digging his pinkie into his ear. "Who gives a fuck? I'll kill anybody who comes our way." Mugen muttered.

Fuu sighed and smiled warily. "Just like you to take things lightly." Fuu muttered. Mugen ignored her and Fuu looked to Jin and Shino. "I say we travel as much as we can, try to make sure that we don't stay in one place too long. As we're doing that, we try to figure out who's messing around with us." Fuu said.

"But you're injuries." Shino said.

"No, she's right." Jin said.

Mugen's eyes narrowed at the man, but he knew that they were all right. They would have to keep moving in order to stay safe.

"Okay, it's settled. We leave in the morning." Fuu muttered.

A silence fell upon the group. Fuu stared at her plate of food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

 _Somebody from the past, it has to be. What other reason is there? I mean the only people that come to mind are the brothers... But they're dead._

Mugen noticed Fuu's expression and glared slightly. She's overthinking things. A mischievous grin spread across Mugen's face as he looked at Fuu. "Ya ain't gonna eat no more?" He asked.

Fuu shook her head and pushed her plate towards Mugen. "No." She replied.

Mugen grabbed a dumpling off the plate before pinching what little fat Fuu had on her side. "Good, gettin' a lil' plump there piggy." Mugen muttered.

Fuu glared and slapped Mugen on the side of his head. "Shuddap, jackass." She said.

"Stupid bitch."

"Ungrateful asshole."

"Sexless pig."

"Perverted jerk."

"Ugly wench."

"Fucking dick!" Fuu exclaimed, hitting Mugen on the back of his head. His head hit the floor and he turned to see Fuu laughing at him. He glared but it held no animosity towards her. "Your face!" She laughed.

"Shuddap ya stupid moron!" He shouted.

Jin watched the interaction warmly. "What a nostalgic view." He muttered.

 **Well that's it!**

 **Someone is after the group, it might be someone from their past...**

 **Well, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	6. Author's Note

**Sooo... I was writing a chapter for this fanfic and I finally finished the chapter, I go to save the document and it erased the whole thing... So I am currently writing this little side note trying not to rip my hair out in frustration. So after I have my little "I hate everything around me" rant I will go back to rewriting the whole chapter once again.**

 **Sorry for the delay! I'm working really hard!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	7. Some Things Never Change, Some Do

**Hey!**

 **Guest thank you so much for reviewing on every chapter! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! It makes me want to write even more! The other fanfiction I'm collaborating on is a Cowboy Bebop fanfic with 4fireking. I like how he came up with his unique character and how he writes, I'm so appreciative I'm helping him write the story. Check it out.**

 **Anyways, back to this story. There's going be a plot twist soon, I already know what it is I'm just not sure when it's going to happen.**

 **Well, back to it!**

 **I don't own Samurai Champloo!**

 **Enjoy!**

Fuu sighed as they walked along the dirt road, the sun beating down on her shoulders. The sun was unbearably hot today, her wounds were itchy and burning. It's not that it hurt, it was just annoying. The hot sun wasn't helping either, she felt the heat seeping into her shoulders. Her new yellow kimono wasn't helping with the sun but it was keeping her cool. She was always sweaty with the old pink kimono, but it kept her from getting sunburn.

She sighed irritated.

 _We've been on the road for two hours and I'm already complaining._ Fuu thought. _Some things never change._

They left Edo early this morning and were on their way to Kofu. They wanted to head out early so the sun wouldn't be as hot and there wouldn't be as much travelers on the road, but the sun was being a jackass today. They wanted to keep moving, to keep from getting caught.

Mugen sighed and glanced back at Fuu worriedly. She was at the end of the line, glaring up at the sun. He was worried about her wounds, but she seemed to be handling herself well. She could always handle herself, she's proved that more than once. She had more fire in her than Mugen and Jin did put together.

Mugen looked ahead at the dirt road, he thought they shouldn't be walking on the dirt road. Anybody who would see them would recognize them instantly. Look at them. You got an old brothel worker, who got busted out early and probably has people looking for her too. You got a rogue samurai who wears glasses, wears blue clothes, and is armed with two swords at his hip. You got a crazy looking guy who has a big ass sword on his back and is clad in a red haori. Then you have a woman wearing yellow, armed with two long daggers, and wearing bandages. Yeah, might as well tape a sign to their heads that says "We're here! Kill us!".

Mugen noticed Shino lag back and start walking with Fuu, he raised a brow as Shino being to have a conversation with Fuu. He noticed Jin walking beside him now.

"Mugen, we need to figure out who is doing this." Jin said quietly.

Mugen glanced behind him, so that's why Shino is walking with Fuu. She was a distraction. "Who did we leave alive?" Mugen muttered.

"We didn't leave very many alive in our wake." Jin said.

"That just means less fuckers to find and kill." Mugen replied.

"What if it isn't the ones we left alive, what if it's the one we killed?" Jin asked.

Mugen gave him a confused look. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"What if it's the family of the ones we killed?"

"Ya mean likes sons and shit gettin' revenge? Who still does that shit?" Mugen asked, shaking his head.

"Mugen, three brothers came after you years after you raided them. They took Fuu and did unspeakable acts to Fuu, tortured her. You of all people should know what people would do just for the sake of revenge." Mugen sighed and looked back at Fuu, he knew Jin was right.

"So we find these bastards and kill 'em." Mugen muttered.

"We need to keep Fuu out of the fight, her injuries aren't fully healed." Jin said.

Mugen scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, Four-Eyes. If ya think Fuu's not gonna fight then you're just as fuckin' stupid as she is." Mugen muttered.

"So, one of us stays by her when the fighting starts." Jin said. "We have to make sure both of the woman are safe."

"So I stay 'round Fuu and ya stay 'round your woman."

"Agreed."

Fuu stared at the two men, whispering to each other. She knew what they were talking about, they were talking about the situation and her. They would always do this, when they thought she was sleeping or when they thought she couldn't hear them.

Fuu isn't stupid, she's actually quite smart. Fuu knew they were worried and with them being worried means they might just try to keep her out of the fight.

"I saw a pink kimono in a shop in Edo and I thought you would like it." Shino said, snapping Fuu out of her thoughts. "Maybe when we get to Kofu we could go shopping, find something like your old kimono."

Fuu let out a small chuckle. "I got rid of that old kimono for a reason." Fuu mumbled.

Fuu isn't that same bubbly girl she used to be. She was done playing the damsel in distress, she wasn't going to sit by and just watch them fight anymore. She was going to help. She was going to help keep everyone she loves alive.

 _I'm gonna fight._

They all sat around the fire, it was quiet. The only thing that was heard between the group was the chirping on the crickets.

Shino was cuddling into Jin, Jin's arm draped around her shoulders. Jin watched from across the fire at Mugen and Fuu. Mugen had his head on Fuu's lap as he was staring at the fire, Fuu was also staring at the fire as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

Jin watched the unusual public display of affection between the two. They've changed so much, this wouldn't have never happened before. He knew Fuu loved Mugen and he knew in some weird way Mugen-y way Mugen loves her too. But he still saw the doubt in Mugen's eyes. He saw the nervousness in Fuu's eyes.

He grimaced, the quiet was getting to him, just like the last night they were together. This was a lot similar to the last night they were together. After Fuu and Mugen had gotten back from their late night rendezvous, they were eerily quiet like this. It was unsettling.

He suddenly smiled, an idea forming in his head. "Fuu." He said.

Fuu looked up at him with those wide brown eyes, just like she had before. "Yes?" She asked.

"Sing." He said.

Fuu raised a brow as Shino's eyes widened in excitement. "Yes! You should sing! I haven't heard you sing in a very long time." Shino said, happily.

Fuu glanced down nervously at Mugen, but he seemed uninterested. She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes as she began to hum softly.

Mugen felt his eyes close. He could get lost in her just humming, he was lost in eternity when she sang. Fuu's voice was just... perfect.

 _"I woke up this morning and heard you all saying something."_ Fuu muttered.

Mugen's eyes snapped open as he made eye contact with Jin. She heard their conversation this morning? Jin just shook his head slightly, telling Mugen silently to just listen. Mugen glanced up at Fuu, seeing her eyes still closed. Good, she didn't see his reaction. Mugen relaxed against Fuu, deciding to just listen to her soft voice.

 _"About disaster in our world and it made me wonder where I'm going."_

Fuu wondered what would happen to them all. She wondered why this horrible situation that they're in. She wondered if she was going to lose them all.

 _"There's so much darkness in the world, but I see the light left you boy. And what you give me lets me know that we'll be alright."_

Mugen's eyes widened as he looked ahead at the fire. He knew that was about him, he's not stupid. There is a lot of darkness in the world, but why would Fuu see any kind of light in him? In him of all people? He's done so many bad things in the world. He's killed, he's tortured people, he's hurt people. Why him? Why would Fuu love someone like him?

 _"Now if you're ever wondering about the way I'm feeling. Well baby boy there ain't no question, just to be around you is a blessing."_

A blessing?

Mugen grew up in the Ryukyu islands, someplace where a thing like love never existed. Mugen never knew his parents, he had to grow up defending himself against everything that wanted to kill him. Which was everything. He never saw love. Well, that's a lie. He sees it in Fuu. He sees it every time she looks up at him with those eyes, every time she kisses him, every time she told him she loved him, every time she made love to him... Wait. Did Mugen just say made love?

 _I'm turnin' into a fuckin' pansy._ Mugen thought, irritated.

He knew he loved Fuu. He felt many things when it came to Fuu. Protectiveness, security, warmth. He loves her, but that doesn't mean that he understands it. He probably never will, because someone like him doesn't get it.

 _"Sick and tired of trying to save the world, I just wanna spend my time being your girl. And what you give me lets me know that we'll be alright."_

Mugen doesn't want to die knowing that Fuu didn't know how he felt. He doesn't want Fuu to die knowing that he didn't know how he felt.

Fuu smiled softly, she could feel the doubt and turmoil in his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. She knew Mugen didn't believe her, no matter how much she said it. But that doesn't mean she'd stop saying it.

 _"'Cause if your love was all I had in this life, that would be enough until the end of time. Rest your weary heart and relax your mind, 'cause I'm gonna love you boy until the end of time."_

Mugen felt a slight twinge in his chest. She shouldn't, but he couldn't stop her. He doesn't know if that he wants to stop her. So for now, he would just have to accept it. He would just have to put up with it. Accept her.

Fuu stopped singing and looked up at Jin, who just smiled warmly at her. Shino smiled as she cuddled into Jin closer. "You have a beautiful voice as always, Fuu." Jin said.

"Thanks." Fuu said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah." Fuu froze and slowly looked down at Mugen. He was smiling up at her warmly. MUGEN was SMILING at FUU. Not some stupid little smirk or a grin, it was an actual smile. An actual smile from Mugen. "She does." Fuu felt tears pricking her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

Mugen might not be able to tell her how she felt yet, but he could show her. He'll show her, alright. Some things never change, but some things do.

Lurking in the shadows, stood a man with his younger brother, both perched up on a tree branch. He watched them all, all of them relaxed and unsuspecting. Just so cocky of themselves.

"Brother? What do we do?"

"The assassin will come for them soon." The man replied.

"And if they kill the assassin?"

A deep chuckle was heard between them. "Oh there's no if about it, they will kill the assassin."

"Then why send the assassin or the bounty hunters?"

"Because little brother, I like the game we're playing." Another chuckle. "They'll kill the assassin and probably the bounty hunters, then we'll have our time."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We'll go for the whore first, then the rogue samurai, then the pirate. We'll torture them and kill them slowly right in front of Kasumi Fuu, after all she is the one that caused all of this. Then we'll kill her slowly and make her feel everything, then we'll finally have revenge for our father."

"Until then?"

"Until then, we wait. Have them try to figure out what this is all for. We'll have our time."

"Agreed."

Fuu turned her head sharply, looking at the trees behind her. She felt something just now, a chill went down her spine.

"What's wrong, Girly?" Mugen asked, glancing up at her.

"Nothing."

Mugen and Jin didn't see anything, or hear anything. So it couldn't be anything right? She pushed down her paranoia, not wanting to worry the others. But she did rest her hands on her daggers as she glared towards the dark forest behind her. Paranoia or not, she's not taking any chances.

 **Well, I had my little fit and here is the chapter lol.**

 **Song- Until the End of Time by Beyonce ft. Justin Timberlake**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	8. Come and Get Me

**Hey! Guest thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry but I'm not revealing their father yet! I'll go more into detail about Fuu and her newly found skills and Mugen and Jin's lacking in them at the end on the authors note!**

 **Well, back to it!**

 **I don't own Samurai Champloo sadly!**

 **Enjoy!**

Fuu stared at the dark forest, clenching her daggers tightly. Everyone else was asleep, but she couldn't. She knew something was out there, she just had a gut feeling. How could the guys not feel something is off here? She glanced back at Jin, who had Shino's head on his lap. She sat up slowly, trying not to wake up Mugen.

Fuu looked down at Mugen's sleeping face. He had his arm around her waist tightly, his face unusually peaceful. He looked like a little kid, he looked like Kaiyo.

A twig snapped and Fuu's head snapped back to the forest. "Guys." She said, her voice calm and quiet. It was enough to wake everybody up, they looked at her questioningly as she looked back to the forest. "Someone's here." Fuu said.

Shino snapped up as Jin stood up, bringing Shino along with him. Fuu stood up slowly as Mugen stood up along with her. Mugen put his hands behind his head and glared off at the darkness. Fuu rested her hands on her daggers, feeling tense. She would have to move very little in order to not irritate her wounds.

"I know you're out there, you've been watching for a while now." Fuu said.

It was quiet and they stood tense as they waited for something, anything. "Four-Eyes." Mugen muttered.

"I don't hear anything." Jin replied.

"They're out there." Fuu muttered. "I know they are."

Mugen looked to Fuu. "There ain't nothing-" Another twig snapped and Mugen cut his sentence off. "Okay, maybe there is."

Fuu glared at the forest. "Show yourselves."

As soon as she let that sentence leave her lips, three men clad in black clothes stepped out of the darkness. Fuu eyed them warily, there was three, one for each of them. Mugen and Jin weren't going to be happy, seeing as they're trying to keep her out the fight.

Fuu stared at the three men. They were dressed like ninjas, they had masks covering their faces but she could see her eyes. They were blank, like hers, like they had nothing to fear and nothing to lose. They were going to be tough opponents, she knew that, they were sending the big boys now after all.

"You must be the assassins, you're ninjas." Fuu said.

"You must be Kasumi Fuu." One of the ninjas said. "Seems like the rumor is true, especially since you're armed and you have your dogs."

"We ain't her dogs." Mugen said angrily.

"Says you." Another ninja said.

"Why is the Shogun after us?" Jin asked the men.

"We do not have to tell you that."

"Well since ya ain't talkin' much, how but we fight ya now?" Mugen asked, his voice dark yet playful. "I'm itchin' for a good fight."

"Agreed." Jin said, unsheathing his sword. Fuu took out her daggers as Mugen glanced at her cautiously while he took out his sword. Fuu's wounds weren't healed yet and if he knows Fuu, which he does very well, she was going to push herself.

The ninjas unsheathed their swords and lowered their stance. "These will be difficult enemies." Jin muttered to Mugen lowly.

"Yeah." Mugen mumbled with a grin. "That just makes it better."

"Well boys, let's get 'em." Fuu said with a cold smile.

Mugen took off towards the middle ninja, clashing swords with him. Jin followed suit, slashing at one of the ninjas. Fuu was about to go until a voice rang throughout the forest.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze, Mugen jumped back and Fuu hurried over to him. "That voice, it sounds familiar." Fuu said to him.

A girl step out, clad in white. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her brown eyes were wide. The ninjas turned to look at the girl.

"Yatsuha, this is not your fight." One ninja said.

"It isn't your fight either, you're under false orders. I've come to stop you." Yatsuha said.

"Oh fuck me." Fuu muttered, crossing her arms. Yatsuha began to talk to the ninjas as the four stared at them. Shino came up to Jin and grabbed his arm, looking between a tense Fuu and Yatsuha.

"Who's that?" Shino whispered.

"That is one of Mugen's old bed mates." Jin said with a slight smirk.

The ninjas turned to look at the four. "You better get going before the bounty hunters come. You all got some serious demands on your heads." A ninja said. He turned to look at Yatsuha. "As soon as you're done here, come home. Boss will want to see you."

"Yeah..."

The three ninjas slunk back into the shadows and Yatsuha turned to the others. She grinned and ran up to Mugen, hugging him tightly. Mugen held up his hands and gave the girl a puzzled a look. Fuu glared angrily at the two. "Mugen! I've missed you!" Yatsuha exclaimed.

"Uh, who are you?" Mugen asked confused, his eyes glancing back and forth between the girl and Fuu. He cringed slightly when he saw the fuming look on Fuu's face, Yastuha pulled away and looked to Mugen with a slight pout on her face.

"You don't remember me? Yatsuha?" Yatsuha asked.

Mugen stared at her before his eyes widened in recognition. He pointed a finger at her. "You're that bitch who didn't give me my nookie!" Mugen shouted.

Yatsuha grinned and grabbed his arm, sliding her hand up and down his arm. "I knew you didn't forget me baby. If you're so mad about me not giving you any, we could go somewhere quiet..."

Fuu cleared her throat as she sheathed her weapons. She crossed her arms and glared at the two as Mugen looked at her helplessly. "As much as the reunion is nice and heartwarming, we have our own problems." Fuu said, her voice clear with anger. "What's going on?" Fuu asked.

Jin stepped forward. "Why are the Shogun after us?" Jin asked.

Yatsuha suddenly looked serious as she looked at the group. "About two weeks ago, a massive killing happened. An entire village was killed, the Shogun is under new control and they came to my clan with a request. The orders were to kill you and Mugen, then take the girl. I'm not sure why, but I do know that the Shogun want one thing." Yatsuha said looking up at Fuu.

"Me." Fuu said, looking down at the ground thoughtfully.

"As soon as I found out they were after Mugen, I talked to the head of the clan. He agreed that something didn't seem right and sent me to stop the assassination from happening. We don't like to be used for somebody's own personal gain. I do know whoever is after the girl, wants Mugen and the samurai dead." Yatsuha said looking towards Fuu. "And they want you bad, I'm not sure for what. But it can't be good."

Fuu sighed and looked out towards the forest, she still had that sneaky suspicion of someone watching her. "Well." Fuu started, still staring towards the dark forest. "If they want me, they know where to find me." She said, coldly. She looked towards Yatsuha, who was still all over an uncomfortable Mugen. She glared slightly. "You can continue your reunion." Fuu said angrily as she walked towards the fire.

"What?! Girly!" Mugen called to Fuu. "Fuu!"

"Who's that? Your girl now?" Yatsuha said, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck." Mugen muttered, watching Fuu lay down on the sleeping mat they were just on together. Jin chuckled amused.

"Fuck indeed, old friend." Jin muttered.

"Well brother, it seems our prey have made many friends."

"It seems so."

"What do we do? The girl seems to know we are watching her."

"She's a smart one. We just wait, we'll have our time." The man grinned coldly, excitement growing deep within him. "This girl is something interesting, I want to see more of what she can do."

Fuu rolled her eyes as Mugen came to sit at the fire with Yatsuha. Yatsuha was talking his ear off but Mugen didn't seem to notice. He kept glancing at Fuu. Fuu, on the other hand looked at the dark forest once again. Her paranoia getting the best of her as she stared coldly at it.

"You want me, come and get me."

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been having some personal problems and it's been making it very hard for me to get the inspiration to write. But I am planning to jump back in the saddle and write again, it's what makes me feel better. I feel horrible for going off the radar like that.**

 **Anyways back to the trio!**

 **So Fuu has been alone for a while before she met back up with her boys. She became more cautious and more alert than the others. While Mugen and Jin are very confident in their own skills, Fuu doesn't let herself rest. She's always been paranoid ever since they split up because she's always been a target for other men. I feel like that made Fuu more realistic about things.**

 **Mugen and Jin on the otherhand is a different story. Jin has been married and out of the constant fighting game for a while, he's became lax in everything. Mugen is more preoccupied with Fuu, especially with Fuu being injured and all. He's became distracted with everything about Fuu and running himself ragged because of her that he doesn't seem to pick things up yet.**

 **I decided that Yatsuha should come back, make things more complicated. It should be interesting.**

 **As for the two brothers, they seem to have one goal and that is to defeat and kill Fuu and the others. I don't want to reveal them just yet, I'm super excited though.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and Guest, thank you so so so so much for reviewing on every chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating and going MIA all of a sudden!**

 **Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


End file.
